Phonics/Lyrics
Lyrics C, G, Q, X :C sounds like ssss, when it comes before E, I, or Y. :C sounds like ssss, you can learn it if you try. :C sounds like "kuh", when it comes before A, E, or U. :C sounds like "kuh", you can learn this C sound, too. :C sounds like ssss, when it begins words like... :Celery, cereal, circus, or city, circle, cycle, cylinder or cymbal. :C sounds like "kuh", when it begins words like... :Cat, can, car, or cookie, colors, corn, cup, or cut. :G makes a hard sound in words, like girl, gold, and guitar. :G makes a soft sound in words, like gem, giant, and giraffe. :When a word starts with Q, Q is always followed by U. :You can learn Q. Q begins words like... :Queen, question, quarter, quiet. :X usually comes in the middle or at the end of a word. :When X starts a word, it makes the "zz" sound, like xylophone. :Like the word xylophone. Putting it All Together :Putting it all together. Learning to read those letters. :Putting it all together, now. Consonants and vowels. Consonants Digraphs and Trigraphs :C-H makes the "ch" sound. C-H makes the "ch" sound. :T-C-H makes the "tch" sound. T-C-H makes the "tch" sound. :C-K makes the "kuh" sound. C-K makes the "kuh" sound. :S-H makes the "sh" sound. S-H makes the "sh" sound. :T-H makes the "th" sound. T-H makes the "th" sound. :W-H makes the "whuh" sound. W-H makes the "whuh" sound. ar :A-R makes the "ar" sound. :A-R makes the "ar" sound. er, ir, ur :E-R makes the "er" sound. E-R makes the "er" sound. :I-R makes the "ir" sound. I-R makes the "ir" sound. :U-R makes the "ur" sound. U-R makes the "ur" sound. or :O-R sounds like "or". O-R sounds like "or". ire, are, air :I-R-E makes the "ire" sound. Watch and you will see, watch and you will see. :I-R-E makes the "ire" sound. Read these words with me. :A-R-E makes the "are" sound. Watch and you will see, watch and you will see. :A-R-E makes the "are" sound. Read these words with me. :A-I-R makes the "air" sound. Watch and you will see, watch and you will see. :A-I-R makes the "air" sound. Read these words with me. Ending Sounds :Sounds, ending sounds. Sounds heard at the end of words. :Sounds heard over and over again, always spell the same. :It's no mystery, we want to learn to read and write. :We shall get it right. :I-N-G sounds like "ing". :I-N-K sounds like "ink." :A-N-K sounds like "ank". :A-N-G sounds like "ang". :O-N-G sounds like "ong". :U-N-G sounds like "ung". :D-G-E sounds like "dge". :Are you sure about that?! :Sure, I'm sure. D-G-E, sounds like "dge", "dge", "dge". Ending with y, and le :Remember how Y can sound like, long I, Y can also be the same as long E. :Remember how Y can sound like, long I, Y can also be the same as long E. :L-E at the end of a word, makes the "ull" sound. :L-E at the end of a word, makes the "ull" sound. Rule Breakers/ph and gh :Some words aren't spelled like they sound. No. :But don't let these words leave you spellbound. :Look at the other words around them, and you may be able to sound them! :Some words aren't spelled like they sound. Category:Lyrics